Fiber optic connectors are used to terminate fiber optic cable. One format for a fiber optic connector is the LC format. Existing LC connectors have a latch that must be depressed. In high-density applications it can be difficult for users to get their fingers into tight spaces to depress the latch. To address this issue, existing LC connectors utilize a “push-pull” mating mechanism to activate the LC latch. These push-pull designs use a traditional LC body/latch combination, which increases the overall connector height, and also typically require the user to grasp a duplex clip to release the latch, which is far forward near the congested mating area.
With fiber optic cable termination, it is sometimes necessary to change polarity of the connection. Existing uniboot connectors either do not allow polarity changes or make it difficult for the user to make a change. Polarity changes on these connectors require disconnecting the connector from a clip, and rotating the connector. This rotation of the connector simultaneously rotates the fiber, placing strain on the fiber. This requires numerous steps to be performed by the user, and also exposes the sensitive fiber to damage, particularly in the field where conditions are variable.